Heisei Gamera
Heisei Gamera (平成 ガメラ, HeiseiGame) is a giant flying turtle kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Heisei Gamera takes his job as an Earth Defender seriously and is somewhat stoic, but he does have a sense of humor and does like to have fun once and a while. He is devoted to protecting the Earth from any kind of threats as he was supposed to do and he doesn't say much during battle. Off the battlefield, Heisei Gamera is actually really mellow and likes to hang out with his friends. He likes soda (especially Pepsi). He is good friends with Makia, M, Rozan and Kunin. History Debut: A Big Piece of Garbage Heisei Gamera first appeared fighting against one of the Viledrodes monsters known as Garbage Monster. He beat him up with ease, eventually with Garbage Monster retreating. Eventually he met up with Makia and decided to become a mentor of sorts to Makia, as he believed Makia could use his help to better combat his foes. A Strange Arrival Heisei Gamera then flew over to someplace and met up with two very unusual kaiju; one being a red slimy kaiju and another who appeared to be an undead Gojiran who simply went by the name of "AlwaysGoji", or the "The Third". Before Heisei Gamera could combat the duo though, the strange two monsters then took off, as they had no plans to attack him or the city. Heisei Gamera then took off and left. Heisei Barugon After a lengthy amount of time, Heisei Gamera then washed up on a beach, exhausted. However, he soon got a nasty wake up call when Heisei Barugon stalked and followed him at his current location. Heisei Barugon attacked Heisei Gamera while Heisei Gamera was busy fighting with Neo Gyaos. Heisei Barugon rammed his horn into Heisei Gamera's chest, trying to impale him but Heisei Gamera shrugged him off. Heisei Barugon and Heisei Gamera fought each other in a vicious fight, with Heisei Barugon trying to bite Heisei Gamera's arm off. Before Heisei Barugon could fight anymore, he was attacked and shot at by Iron Rocks. He then fled but swore to Heisei Gamera that it was far from over. After a week of following Heisei Gamera, the two collided with each other again and fought each other off in deadly battle with Heisei Gamera getting almost frozen by Heisei Barugon's icy breath and Heisei Barugon getting set on fire by Heisei Gamera's plasma fireballs. After taking so much hits, Heisei Barugon was the first one of the two to leave, making the fight somewhat a tie. Helicobacter and the Two Turtles Pt. 1 Heisie Gamera then flew in to Aomori to assist KamiGoji to combat the mysterious new turtle monster known as Moghra. As the two turtle kaiju fought; KamiGoji and Heisei Gamera then quickly came to duel with Mohgra. Helicobacter observed the battle in his saucer and briefly engaged against KamiGoji. As KamiGoji and Mohgra fought, Helicobacter fired one of his Mind-Control devices at the back of Heisei Gamera's head. Helicobacter announced that this was all part of his plan, and then took off, with Heisei Gamera now under Helicobacter's control as well. Heisei Gamera and Moghra then flew off, preparing to do Helicobacter's dirty work now that they were under his control... Helicobacter and the Two Turtles Pt. 2 For two days, Helicobacter had sent Heisei Gamera and Mohgra to destroy every city and everything in sight, while Helicobacter led the attack. Once they finally reached Nagoya, Helicobacter had initiated Phase 3 of his plan and ordered Heisei Gamera and Mohgra to now destroy every Earth Defender or anything good instead of cities. Fortunately Kamen Rider 1 was there to stop them and fought off the two turtle kaiju. Helicobacter then contacted Talmakrov and Zarcon and said everything was according to plan. That turned out to be bad timing, as Kamen Rider then freed Heisei Gamera and Mohgra from Helicobacter's control. Heisei Gamera then turned and chased off Helicobacter. Once Helicobacter was gone; Heisei Gamera then thanked Kamen Rider 1 Reboot for freeing him and then flew aways; taking off. Neo Spacegodzilla: Savage Duel in Ohio When reports were heard that Neo SpaceGodzilla had managed to attack and takeover some of Ohio, Kunin got Rozan and Heisei Gamera to come with him to defeat Neo SpaceGodzilla. Once the three got into Ohio, disaster struck once they came across Neo SpaceGodzilla's lair. Neo SpaceGodzilla took all three of them all easily and brutally injured them. Heisei Gamera was the one who held his ground the longest against Neo Spacegodzilla; hurling plasma fireball and slashing his elbow claws against him, but 'twas no use. Kunin was the first to go down, as Neo SpaceGodzilla considered him to be a major priority. As Kunin lay trapped on the crystal ground helpless, Neo SpaceGodzilla then tormented Rozan right in front of Kunin's eyes. Kunin then snapped and in a moment of weakness, surrendered to Neo SpaceGodzilla but as long as he left Rozan alone. Neo SpaceGodzilla did so, then through Rozan back at Kunin. Kunin, Rozan and Heisei Gamera then left Ohio, Neo SpaceGodzilla then attended back to his crystallized base. Kunin felt terrible that they failed to defeat Neo SpaceGodzilla, but BirthGoji told to Kunin that "he should not seek vengeance". Kunin took his words and then took off with Rozan. Heisei Gamera then comforted the two Godzillans and helped tend to Rozan. Los Angeles Free-For-All Heisei Gamera later appeared alongside with Gamoni and PS4 Jet Jaguar to combat against two new chaotic kaiju known as Overloaded Krystalak and Volcanic Obsidius in Los Angeles. Soon, the three were later joined by Neo Kiryu and soon defeated both of the two monsters and forced them to retreat. Heisei Gamera then took off and flew aways. As of late; Heisei Gamera has been travelling other places. Showa Gamera Appears Heisei Gamera made a cameo near the end of the RP, where he showed up to support his fellow Gameroid, but came in too late. Death Penguin Heisei Gamera made a cameo in the post credits scene of the RP where he showed up to meet with Showa Gamera, but was once again too late and missed him, making him ticked off. He then promptly flew off. CobraMask's America Abilities & Techniques * Shell: Heisei Gamera's shell is very strong and resistant to most of his opponents attacks. * Flight: Heisei Gamera can fly. * Cells: '''Heisei Gamera can regenerate through his cells. * '''Enhanced Strength: Heisei Gamera is physically strong. * Elbow Claws: Heisei Gamera has Elbow Claws, which he can use to tear into his enemies flesh. * Plasma Fireballs: 'Heisei Gamera can fire Plasma Fireballs ranging from Normal to High to Ultimate. * '''Hard Slap: ' Hand strikes mainly used in dog fights. * '''Lashing Claw: An attack to tear into the flesh of the opponent using his sharp claws. * Break Fang: A bite attack using sharp fangs and a strong jaw. The grip is so secure Gyaos had to cut of its own leg to free it self. * Shell Cutter: A body attack using the rotating shell and the shell's sharp edges. * High Plasma: A plasma fireball shot at an output of at least 120% its normal power. It was used in the first movie after absorbing fire from the explosion in the oil refinery and in the second after inhaling the oxygen rich atmosphere. The second instance showcased Gamera's lung power as his inhale created hurricane force winds. * Ultimate Plasma: Gamera summons energy from the Earth, mana, and absorbs it into his body, pushing the limits of his Plasma Furnace to the point that Gamera's Plastron (the covering on his stomach) opens and the energy is expelled outward. It is said it can only be used once during Gamera's lifetime, whether this is because of the strain on his body or the effects on the Earth is unknown. Due to the large amount of mana absorbed the technique has adverse affects on the global ecosystem resulting in the outbreaks of Gyaos worldwide. Relationships Makia Heisei Gamera is essentially Makia's mentor, as such he treats him with the utmost respect and discipline. He thinks of Makia as like a younger brother and cares a lot for him and his safety, as he doesn't want him to get hurt. There will be times when he doesn't let Makia fight in some kaiju battles (such as Heisei Gamera's battle with Hetzer) because Heisei Gamera does not think Makia is ready to fight against very dangerous kaiju that could get him killed. M M is Heisei Gamera's other best friend. At first he didn't know what to think about M as he thought he was a little strange, but he grew to like him. Heisei Gamera is also the one who is most aware of M's Enraged! form. Rozan Not much is really known about his relationship with Rozan, but Heisei Gamera appears to appreciate her help and views her as another good ally. Kunin Like Rozan, not much is known about his relationship with Kunin, but he seems to appreciate his help and views him as another good ally. Gamera Though haven't seen or met each other much, Heisei Gamera appears to have a very high respect for Gamera and looks up to him. Gamera himself seems to be somewhat annoyed of Heisei Gamera, but he knew when to help out Heisei Gamera in battle against the Neo Empire forces in the Monster Island Invasion. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Saving the day *Soda *His allies *Going for walks *Keeping it cool *Sunsets Dislikes *Evil monsters in general *Makia acting immature or not listening to him *Being taunted *Gyaoses *Not being taken seriously Weaknesses *Heisei Gamera cannot stand the cold. Quotes Trivia * In his first few appearances in RP, he didn't talk and only made roars and grunts. * He is not to be confused with the main Gamera. * Heisei Gamera was originally used by Lord Vehk. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gameroid Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)